Maneras de decir te amo
by Someone -not- like you
Summary: Varias maneras de decir "te amo" al estilo de Saruhiko y Misaki. Angst, Fluff, etcétera. 30 caps aprox. cortos.


**Fandom:** K Project. **Pareja:** Misaru/Sarumi **Sinopsis:** Distintas maneras de decir " _te amo_ " según Saruhiko y Misaki. **¡ACLARACIÓN!** Éste fic ha sido creado gracias al siguiente post de tumblr:  post/132886676235/the-way-you-said-i-love-you Es una lista de maneras de decir "te amo" en inglés. Yo tan sólo he escrito éstas historietas acorde a la lista que acabo de pasar.

 **I**

 **Cómo saludo**

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua cómo era de costumbre. Estaba a tan sólo unos metros de Misaki. El pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia, parecía irónico, pues el 80% de las veces siempre era él quien llamaba la atención al de gafas.

…

Ése día Saruhiko tenía el día libre y había ido a dar una vuelta por Shizume. Unos recreativos le llamaron la atención y automáticamente rememoró los viejos tiempos con su amigo de la infancia. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que curioso, decidió entrar.

Había máquinas antiguas cómo nuevas, una en especial le llamó la atención: era de un color rojo brillante, si echabas pocas monedas podías disfrutar del juego que en ésta ocasión era algo parecido al _Street Fighter_. Deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero oscuro, sacando algunos yenes y introduciéndolos en la rendija. Enseguida comprendió que ésa recreativa era multijugador, y en el extremo contrario había una persona intentando vencer a su personaje.

Los dos muñecos en la pantalla luchaban, y Saruhiko no negaría que no se entretuvo.

— **¡HAHAHÁ! ¡No se quién eres pero no esperes vencerme, chaval!**

Una voz ronca resonó desde el otro lado, Saruhiko no podía asomarse a mirar ya que el aparato era grande y obstruía el campo de visión detrás de éste, así que sonrió ladinamente -no una sonrisa normal, _su sonrisa_ \- y continuó con la jugada. Hacía mucho desde que no se divertía tanto con algo tan trivial cómo éso.

Al final, el juego acabó en un empate. Los dos jugadores lanzaron un ataque a la vez, mientras que las dos barras de vida se encontraban al 5%, vaciándose evidentemente las dos al mismo tiempo. Saruhiko notó el resentimiento del contrario, pues oyó un golpe hueco contra la máquina y un susurro -casi grito- que decía " _mierda_ ".

Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la voz le sonaba de algo.

El contrincante desconocido comenzó a andar, pues Saruhiko oyó pasos que se alejaban, probablemente hacia otra de las máquinas. Fushimi alzó una ceja y sus pies le dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la máquina. Había un chaval de espaldas, bajito, que se había agachado para echar un par de monedas en otra recreativa.

El tono de cabello pelirrojo era inconfundible para el de gafas.

No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al menos no aún. Y éso le molestó. _Misaki_ no se había dado cuenta de que _él_ estaba ahí. Saruhiko se acercó y le cogió del cuello de la sudadera por detrás, se acercó con rapidez a su oído, y con la voz más lúgubre que podía salir de sus cuerdas vocales pronunció:

— **Miii,**

 **saa,**

 **kii ~.**

El pelirrojo giró su cabeza.

Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua y soltó inmediatamente el cuello del chico. Ése no era Misaki.

— **¿Qué coño…?** — El desconocido susurró totalmente desconcertado. Saruhiko se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Se había equivocado, sí, pero más que humillado por la equivocación, se sentía mal por el hecho de que ése tipo no fuese _él_.

Al principio lo que eran unos susurros divertidos, acabó por convertirse en risas. Carcajadas a la espalda de Saruhiko.

Ésas risas eran inconfundibles.

— **¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Con menuda cara te has quedado, mono!** — El de pelo más oscuro giró la con mueca de cabreo. Fulminó con la mirada al _enano_ y se le quedó mirando con cara de asco. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo continuaba riendose de él.

— **¡Joder, te la he jugado pero bien, te tenías que haber visto…!**

Yata se aguantaba el estómago con la mano mientras que con la otra señalaba a Saru, se reía a carcajadas. Desde luego sí que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua nuevamente y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos. De un momento a otro, comenzó a andar sin decir nada hacia el más bajo, quien aún estaba en su tarea de descojonarse del contrario.

Sin previo aviso, Saruhiko le cogió de la barbilla con una mano y le plantó un beso, para su sorpresa. Misaki abrió los ojos cómo platos y un rubor no tardó en subirle a las mejillas. Aún así, no se separó.

Saruhiko intensificó el beso, sin dejar un centímetro de los labios de Misaki sin probar, y antes de separarse, le mordió con fuerza el inferior. Misaki gimió de sorpresa y empujó ligeramente al alto.

La mirada azulada se encontró entonces con la amarilla, que poco a poco salía lentamente del shock del repentino beso.

— **¡T-T-T-TTú…!** — El pelirrojo quiso decirle algo, pero Saruhiko le tapó la boca con una mano, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

— **Te amo.**

Entonces, cómo había venido, el alto se giró y se fue por la puerta de entrada de los recreativos. Mientras tanto, Misaki estaba muerto de vergüenza siendo el centro de atención en el lugar. Luego tendría algunas palabrillas con su _novio_ acerca de la escena.


End file.
